


Enrichment

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotted cock, Multi, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Snowballing, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “Dogs without enrichment grow destructive,” said Holly, in her lecture voice. “You don’t want our puppy to start chewing on the furniture or pee in the corners, do you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no Mommy or Daddy play in this fic, Holly & Dan do refer to themselves as "Mommy" & "Daddy," the way one sometimes does with pets. If that isn't for you, please go on by. 
> 
> Thank you, @archionblu for helping me with this!

Jack almost knocked Holly over in his enthusiasm, his arms wrapped around her shoulder, his scruffy cheek against her own, peppering her with kisses. His hands were planted on her shoulders, and he was practically wriggling. 

"You're such a puppy," Holly squealed. 

"I haven't seen my girl in almost a month," Jack protested. "Well, one of my girls." Then he grinned, wicked. "Puppy huh?"

Holly squealed louder when Jack licked her face, drawing on the stares of the onlookers around them in the airport. 

"Gross!" 

"You said I was a puppy," Jack said, as he shouldered his backpack and they made their way towards her car. "What do puppies do, if not lick?"

"Well, bad puppies get hit with newspapers or put in crates!" Holly paused. "Actually, no, you don't hit a puppy with a newspaper. That's animal abuse." 

"Duly noted," said Jack.

There was an odd brightness to his eyes, and he was practically bouncing as they made their way to the car. But then again, it had been a while, and they had missed each other. 

She put it aside, as they drove back to her house.

* * * 

"Oh my god, Jack," said Dan, as the younger man stared up at him with big eyes, his chin on Dan's knee. "Puppy eyes aren't gonna get you my sandwich."

"C'mon, Dan," Jack said, his voice an exaggerated whine. "Pleeeeease?"

"No," said Dan, nudging Jack with his foot. 

Jack, from his spot on the floor, whined, actually pawing at Dan's leg. 

Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you, a dog?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Jack looked down at the floor, them climbed back onto the couch. 

"Never mind," Jack mumbled. 

Dan filed this away, and went back to his sandwich. 

* * * 

“What are you texting Dan about in the afterglow?” Jack snuggled closer to Holly, his head on her breast, nuzzling the soft spot where her armpit met her breast. He was calm, for once, his excess energy sloughed off in the franticness of their fucking.

“Just some plans,” said Holly, letting her phone drop back down to the bed next to her. 

“What kinda plans?” 

“Plans involving you.” 

“Am I gonna get any other hints?”

“Nope!” 

* * * 

"I got you a present, Jackaboy," said Holly, sitting flat in Jack's lap. "Me and Dan both."

"We did get you a present," Dan agreed, his arm around Jack's shoulders. He kissed Jack's temple noisily, and Jack squirmed away, laughing loudly. 

"Can I open it already?" Jack was jiggling Holly in his lap, which was making her boobs bounce. 

It made it a bit harder to stay seated, but he was certainly entertained. 

"Be a good boy," Dan said in his ear, and Jack froze, his whole face turning red, extending from his cheeks to his ears, disappearing down his neck and into his shirt.

"I think you found a hot button," Holly said lightly, grinning up at Jack. 

Jack blushed, and Dan laughed. 

"Open your present," said Dan. "C'mon, I'm dying of curiosity!" 

Jack opened up the small box.

It was a dog's identification tag. One side had his name on it. The other side had a green paw print. 

"So," said Dan casually. "We noticed you've got a thing." 

"Um," said Jack, and his cock throbbed in his pants. 

* * * 

Jack sat on the floor, and he looked up at Holly, panting through his mouth.

He was naked. Completely naked, except for the band of green leather around his neck. 

He was whining, squirming, pressing his thighs together. 

There was a sheath over his cock, with a heavy knot at the base of it, making the head more pointed. His balls were gathered up in it as well, and he was painfully aware of his erection, every time he shifted position. 

Holly and Dan were making out on the couch. It was intense making out, too - her hands were tangling in his hair, and his hands were in her shirt, kneading her breasts. 

Jack whined, pawed at her knee, squirming. 

Holly ignored him. 

Jack whined again, harder. 

One of Dan's big hands left Holly's breast, to pat him awkwardly on the head, scratching his scalp with the tips of his big fingers. 

Jack whined, nuzzling up into Dan's wrist, then moved his head, licking Dan's fingers. 

Dan pulled back from his make out session with a rueful expression.

"I think the puppy wants attention," said Dan, and he was breathing heavily, his erection heavy in his pants. Judging by the look he was giving Jack, it wasn’t just the heavy making out that brought it on. "Do you mind?"

"Nah, I can play with him," said Holly. She sighed ruefully. "Dog ownership can be inconvenient sometimes." Her eyes were dark with desire, her nipples hard under her shirt. Her voice trembled a bit when she said “dog” as well - Jack wasn’t the only one with the interest, it seemed. 

Holly leaned forward, adjusting her position on the couch so that she was sitting with her legs wide open, her skirt dangling across the divide. She opened her arms wide, and she put on her birb voice. 

"Who has kissies for mommy? Puppy wanna give mommy kisses?"

Jack climbed up, his hands on her thighs, then going to her shoulders, licking along her jaw, her cheek, wagging his hind end.

"Urgh, Jack, that's gross," said Holly, but she was laughing.

Jack wuffed at her. 

“I can’t stay mad at you,” said Holly with a grin, and she kissed his nose. “Who’s momma’s good boy? Who’s the bestest puppy?” She scratched behind his ear, and Jack leaned into it, panting and crooning. 

Jack nudged his nose down into her collarbone, still licking and wagging his backside. 

He’d need a tail. 

“Who’s da bestest puppy? Favorite pupper?” She held his cheeks between her hands and she waggled his face back and forth, grinning widely. 

Jack gave her a Look. 

Holly gave him one back.

“You wanted to be my puppy. That’s how I talk to puppies.”

One of Dan’s big hands went to the top of Jack’s head, ruffling his hair. 

“It is kinda… excessive,” said Dan. 

“Well,” said Holly, in a lofty tone of voice, “I was taught not to trust anyone who doesn’t make a fool of themselves in front of a dog.”

“... fair enough,” said Dan. He moved down to the floor, leaning back against the couch, and he opened his legs and arms.

“True fact,” said Holly, and she pushed Jack onto the floor, adjusting her bra to put her breasts back into it. 

“Hey buddy,” said Dan. “C’mere. Whosagooboyden?”

Nauseating. Absolutely nauseating. 

So why was Jack’s dick getting harder? 

Jack crawled closer, the head of his cock dragging across Dan’s leg as he wriggled closer, his ass still wriggling. 

“Who’s my good boy?” Dan took Jack’s head in his hands, and he scratched around his ears. “Who’s daddy’s good boy?” 

Jack licked along Dan’s jaw, and then he made a face.

Scratchy. Ow. 

Dan made a face too.

“Ew,” said Dan. 

Jack looked smug.

“Bad dog,” said Dan, wiping the spit off of his face.

“Don’t say that,” said Holly. “You’ll make him think that showing affection is a bad thing.” 

“... you do realize I’m not a real dog, right?” Jack looked from one face to the other. 

“Yes, but it’s the principle -” Holly said, and then she paused. “Wait a minute. Dogs don’t talk.”

“Scooby Doo?” Jack sat back on his haunches, waggling his eyebrows.

“I guess we’ll just have to keep your mouth busy, huh, puppy?” Dan was grinning at Jack lecherously. 

“Dogs without enrichment grow destructive,” said Holly, in her lecture voice. “You don’t want our puppy to start chewing on the furniture or pee in the corners, do you?” Holly stood up, dusting off her lap. “Keep him entertained. I’ll be right back.”

“I can think of some enrichment,” said Jack, and he reached between Dan’s legs with one hand.

Dan slapped his hand away, and he was frowning. 

“Don’t don’t have thumbs,” said Dan, “and they don’t talk.”

Jack gave Dan his best puppy dog eyes, and he whined.

“Right where i left you,” sang out Holly, coming over to them with a medium sized box in her hands. “I’ve got something special for my puppy, yes I do!”

Jack crawled over to her on all fours, shifting over a bit when she sat down on the floor with a grunt. 

“I’ve got presents for the puppy, yes I do. Momma has presents for her puppy!” Holly was using that same cutesy voice, and it was making Jack’s stomach curl in arousal, and his eyes roll in something like annoyance. 

“None of that sass,” Holly said, and she poked Jack in the side. 

Jack whined, and nuzzled into her hand in hopes of forgiveness.

“How can you stay mad at that face?” Dan had scooted closer to Holly, so that they were hip to hip. 

Holly opened the box, and she was taking stuff out of it. 

"Are those boxing gloves?" The words were out of Jack's mouth before his brain caught up with his mouth.

"Dogs don't talk," Holly and Dan said at the same time. They met each other's eyes, and they giggled. 

Jack whined.

"So your Momma is a bit of a dumbass," said Holly, speaking directly to Jack in her birb voice. "She forgot that she got you special puppy gloves!"

"How do you forget you bought specialty fetish wear?"

"When you put it in the back of your closet and have three cosplays to finish."

"... touche."

"Gimme your hands, puppy." Holly held the mitts out.

Jack held his hands up, and he let her fold his fingers into his palm, making a fist. She put the mittens on over his hands, and she buckled them. 

Then she added the little locks, and that... that was unexpected, but pretty hot. 

"There's my good puppy," said Holly, and she kissed the top of each glove. "What else do we have in here?"

"I dunno, what do we have in here?" Dan wrapped an arm around her, and he seemed more concerned with cuddling up to Holly than with the puppy.

Admittedly, that was what Jack had asked for - he wanted to be treated like a real dog, and part of that was not being the exact center of attention. 

At least, unless he worked for it. 

Which he was totally prepared to do. 

"We've got puppy toys! Who's excited for puppy toys?" Holly took out something from the box - it looked like one of those teething toys that they got for babies, the ones you put in a freezer. "Who's got a chewy? Is it Jackaboy? Is it?" 

She was using her goddamn birb voice, and Jack was on his belly now, in a sphinx sort of position, practically humping against the floor. He rolled onto his back and whined, looking at them upside down and wriggling. 

"Why not an actual puppy toy?" 

"He'd break his jaw on it," said Holly. "He can't chew like a regular dog."

"Fair point, fair point," said Dan. He ruffled Jack's hair. "We should get him some ears. Add to the look."

Dan was the one who held out the chewy, dangling it from one finger. He laughed when Jack bit into it and tugged, hooking his finger to keep Jack from pulling it off.

"You want it? Gotta work for it!" 

They played tug o'war, Jack rolling onto his tummy and growling fiercely, shaking his head and holding it in his teeth. He was starting to drool down his chin, but he didn't care.

He didn't care about much - he was even wagging his butt. 

Was this what puppy space felt like?

Huh.

Dan let go of the chewy, and Jack held it in his mouth and shook it, until it was good and dead. He growled, and then he let it drop on the floor, crowding closer to Holly. 

"Who's Momma's good boy?" Holly took his face between her hands and kissed his nose.

He licked her chin.

Holly made a resigned noise, then kissed him again. 

"Gonna be a good boy for Momma and go to your bed? Me and Daddy have some... plans."

Jack whined. 

Dan pointed to the bean bag chair by the couch. 

"Be a good boy," he said, although he sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Jack tried to pick up his new chewy with his hands, without much luck. 

Dan made a disapproving noise, and picked up the ring himself. He tossed it onto the beanbag, and Jack scrambled after it, some part of his brain caught up in _chase_ and _catch_. 

When he turned around, Holly and Dan were making out. 

It was a hot and heavy make out too, the kind of making out that gets people kicked out of school dances and car parks. Dan's hands were under Holly's shirt, and then they were sliding into her pants, a noticeable lump moving under the fabric. 

Jack whined, his teeth digging into the plastic of the chew. He whined, grinding his cock against the beanbag chair. 

The sheath they had put him in kept him from getting much friction - the thing was thick, and it covered the head of his cock, making it hard to get any sensation. 

Where had Holly even found it? 

Things progressed - Jack lay on his belly, his chin on the tops of his hands, and he humped into the bean bag, watching as Dan's ass flexed, as Holly's toes curled. As Holly was fucked into the floor, moaning and gasping. 

“Fuck,” Dan moaned, “fuck, Holly, you feel so… fuck….”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Holly was squealing with every thrust - even through the fog of headspace, Jack suspected some of it was put on. 

Hmm….

As sexy as this was - and it was sexy. If he hadn’t been wearing the sheath, there would have been a huge stain on the beanbag. 

As it was… Jack was not looking forward to cleaning out the sheath.

But that was a problem for future Jack. Who cared about future Jack, when there was current Jack, watching his girl getting railed by his guy.

… sort of. 

She wasn’t sort of being railed, he wasn’t sort of railing her, the sort of pertained to other things, but….

Another problem for future Jack.

Dan sounded like he was close - his moaning was getting more staccato, more desperate, his ass flexing with each deep thrust. 

Time to make things more… interesting. 

Jack dropped his chew toy, crawling towards the two of them carefully. Dan and Holly were a bit too… caught in the moment, as it were. 

So they didn’t notice Jack creeping closer, or at least, they didn’t care.

Jack shuffled between Dan’s legs, and Holly’s foot brushed against his scruff, but if she noticed anything, she didn’t say anything.

Jack bent forward, his nose against the crack of Dan’s ass. He heard Dan make a bit of a surprised noise, and then he stuck his tongue out and _licked_ , from just under Dan’s balls to his hole, jabbing his tongue in awkwardly.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Dan bellowed, and he jerked forward, getting deeper into Holly. 

Which seemed to set him off, because he was making the same awkward strangled noise he always made when he came, even as he grumbled about the indignity of it.

“N-next time,” Dan mumbled, flopping forward, his face in Holly’s neck. “Next time, we’re investing in a crate.”

“It did make you cum,” Holly mumbled, kissing his chin. “Just sayin’.” 

“I was surprised into orgasm,” Dan said loftily, and then he was pulling out, flopping next to Holly. “I think… I think you should clean up your mess,” he told Jack.

Jack tilted his head to the side innocently. He stuck his tongue out, panting theatrically. 

“There.” Dan pointed between HOlly’s legs. 

Jack whuffed. 

Dan made a slightly annoyed sound, and he grabbed Jack’s hair, tugging him and forcing Jack’s face between Holly’s legs, nearly jabbing his nose into Holly’s labia.

“Watch where you’re pointing that thing,” Holly complained. She sat up a bit, patting Jack on the head, and she ruffled his hair. “You wanna be a good boy for Momma? You gonna be Momma’s good boy?”

Jack nosed between her legs, licking her thigh, then moving inwards.

Dan’s cum was salty and bitter against Jack’s tongue, and Holly’s slick was sour-sweet. He chased the taste, pressing more of his face into Holly’s pussy. 

It would have been easier if he had the use of his hands.

He whined, his whole hind end wriggling as he humped against the floor and licked, first getting all of the cum out of her, then beginning to lap at her clit, with broad, flat strokes of his tongue, then little jabs, his whole body whining as she ground her pussy into his face, giving little whimper-pants of her own. 

Holly came across his face in a gush of cum, her heels digging into her sides. When Jack came up for air, he saw that Dan’s hands were on her breasts, but his eyes were on Jack. 

“Holly,” said Dan. “Holly, he’s got a boner.”

Jack clamored on top of her, nuzzling under her chin and whining frantically, humping against her thigh as he licked her, smearing her cum against her skin. 

“I might have noticed,” Holly said dryly.

It was about the only dry thing about her, between her slick pussy and her sweaty body. 

Jack whined some more, and Holly sighed, rubbing him between the ears. 

“Up,” she told him, patting him on the thigh. “C’mon, puppy. Momma needs to roll over.” 

Jack backed away, whining, until Holly stuck her hind end in the air, wiggling it. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Holly said, in that same obnoxious birb voice. “Be a good boy and give Momma some of that nice, thick cock.”

Jack whimpered, and he scrabbled over, draping his upper body over hers, his cock stabbing blindly at her pussy.

This would have been a _whole_ lot easier with the use of his hands. 

Dan was sitting next to him now, and his hand was coming between Jack’s legs, grasping the head of his cock through the sheath and guiding it forwards.

Jack whined, humping into Dan’s hand, and Dan squeezed him, then pinched the head of his cock again, gently. 

He guided Jack into Holly’s pussy, and then he slapped Jack on the ass. 

“Oh!” Holly squealed, because Jack’s hips stuttered forward, and his cock was almost all the way in.

The knot at the base wasn’t in yet, though. She was a bit too tight, still. 

“He’s already so worked up,” said Dan. “I can see his knot.” 

“Mmm,” Holly mumbled.

She was so tight, squeezing down on him with her pussy, the sheath holding him tighter, and he was so big with the thing on, as he began to thrust into her desperately, his “paws” scrabbling at her sides. 

“Look at you,” said Dan, his voice rough. “Dirty fucking dog, look at you, you just want to sink your dick as deep inside of her, don’t you?” 

Jack whined, pressing his face into her neck, then biting her on the shoulder.

“Oh!” Her pussy fluttered around him, and he gasped and whimpered, beginning to fuck her harder, now stretching the rim of her pussy, then taking it all in.

“You just took it all, baby, fuck, you took the knot, look at… look at that,” Dan said thickly. “Baby, fuck, look at that, he’s gonna cum in you, look….”

Jack came inside of her - he shoved himself as deep as he could go, his teeth in her shoulder and his breath misty against Holly’s neck. 

“Good boy,” Holly panted, and she squirmed to be let loose. 

“Woof,” said Jack.


End file.
